Melodies of Life
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Sasuke is gone, leaving a broken hearted Naruto behind. Naruto reflects on his relationship with Sasuke all these years and wonders. Was it really worth it? Angst, Mentions of Sasuke/Naruto. Yaoi M/M


**[A/N] Here's another fic based off a song, I seem to get most of my inspiration from music. I mostly use angsty songs to express sadness and loss, but I think this one will be based off of happiness/sorrow and love. I hope you enjoy it! There will be mentioning of Sasuke/Naruto, so if you don't like it then either go away or deal with it.**

**This is my first Naruto fic, but it won't be the last. I've read the manga and watched a bit of the craptascular anime (Not the shitty Disney-owned one but the Toonami one) **_This will be a bit AU because I'll be changing the storyline just a wee bit_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will, However I love Masashi Kishimoto because he's planning on ending the manga with a Shounen-Ai ending.**

Naruto sat on the floor of his apartment in shock Sasuke was truly gone, and he wasn't coming back…ever. He banged his fist onto the floor and screamed. Why? Why did these things always happen to him? Did the world hate him so much that they had to rip his only happiness away from him?

Damn them, damn them all! It was all their fault that Sasuke had left, all their fault for fawning over him, all their fault that he left him without saying goodbye. It was all their fault! He'd never forgive them. Not for as long as he lived.

They'd been happy together; Naruto might even say they were in love. The look in Sasuke's eyes when he was near Naruto was one of pure and simple harmony. It was as if everything was right in the world. As if his grudge against his brother didn't exist.

Sasuke had treated Naruto with all the love and compassion he'd deserved, he'd given him everything he'd been denied as a child, and then taken it all away again when he left. Naruto had cried, he'd cried long and hard for days. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest. And sometimes he wondered if it was still even there.

Naruto slowly stood and walked lifelessly out of his house and into the streets of Konohagakure. He passed by Ichiraku's Ramen place, and sighed. So many memories had occurred in that little restaurant. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and so many others had bought him ramen there.

He waved to the owner and continued on his way. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from all these painful memories.

He eventually began to reach the old training grounds and stopped; he cautiously walked towards the center of the area and sat. He was becoming paranoid, but with what he experienced almost everyday in his life it was to be expected.

He remembered the Chunin (Journey-man ninja) exams. How determined he was to prove himself to the world, to show them that he wasn't a demon, to show them that he was stronger and more intelligent than they thought.

Everyone seemed to hate him back then, even his own Sensei! To this day he still doesn't understand what he saw in Sakura, she was rude, easily angered, and practically useless back then. She was also of course obsessed with Sasuke. Naruto found it disgusting, how all those girls swooned over him as if he were nothing but a trophy they could hang up in their rooms to show off to their friends.

He remembered that 'accidental' kiss that he and Sasuke has shared when they weren't even considered Shinobi yet, he remembered how it sparked the passion that soon developed into something more. If he could he would have hugged the boy who had pushed him into Sasuke.

Because that one boy's actions changed his life forever. A few years after that kiss, he and Sasuke had started a slow but steady relationship; they'd shared a few chaste kisses but nothing more. But as the years progressed they became more intimate in their relationship and Naruto lost his virginity to Sasuke one passionate night.

For Naruto it was the best night of his life, the one time he heard Sasuke whisper 'I love you'.

Naruto still couldn't understand how things had ended so badly, how Sasuke had been pushed to far and fled the village to seek out his brother. Naruto wondered if Sasuke even meant it when he declared his love for Naruto.

Naruto doubted it, since it seemed so easy for him to leave everything behind without looking back once. Naruto had been sleeping, as they had been intimate the night before, and had awoken only to find the bed cold and Sasuke missing.

Days turned into weeks and Sasuke never showed up. Naruto's heart lay in pieces; he had no purpose it seemed. His dream to be Hokage seemed so distant now.

Naruto shifted and now laid on his back, his arms outstretched and his eyes seemingly glued to the sky. The sky was the softest shade of blue Naruto had ever seen, and it was completely devoid of clouds. The sun shone brightly nearly blinding the blond haired Shinobi as he covered his eyes with one arm.

He hated the feeling of nostalgia everything around him brought. He hated remembering, he didn't want to remember. But it seemed that even the tiniest of things brought memories flooding back. A tiny ant would bring every memory including Shino to the surface. Although there weren't that many to begin with.

The rustling of leaves reached Naruto's ears, and he quickly jumped up and pulled a Kunai out. "Who's there?" He shouted, when he received no answer he yelled "Show yourself!" He wished he'd never said that, because a black figure came hopping out of a tree.

A black figure that was Sasuke Uchiha himself in the flesh.

Naruto felt as if he were glued to the forest floor beneath him, he couldn't move any part of his body. Not that he would anyway, he was frozen in fear.

Sasuke quickly approached him and Naruto was shocked to feel cool arms wrap around him. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his hot breath sending Goosebumps all over Naruto's body.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was covered in blood; in fact he reeked of it. Sasuke looked him in the eye and said "It's over. He's dead".

Naruto felt tears run down his face as he buried his head into Sasuke's chest; he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and cried like he'd never cried before. Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's spiky hair and sighed.

He allowed Naruto to soil his shirt with tears, he deserved it anyway. He'd abandoned Naruto in his time of need and he'd paid the price. His hands were now stained with his brother's blood. Blood that had belonged to an innocent man, a man that Sasuke had refused to see for real.

He lowered his head and connected his lips roughly with Naruto's. He pulled the boy's body as close to himself as he could and kissed him with all the passion he'd kept pent up.

And for once in his life Sasuke Uchiha allowed himself to cry.

_Just these simple melodies of life._

**[A/N] So…how was it? The whole happiness thing didn't really work out did it? It's five in the morning over here and I am not good at typing/writing anything at five in the morning. I just wanted to get this finished while I still had the time. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
